


We Were Innocent And Young

by ObjectPermanence



Series: Fighter AU [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectPermanence/pseuds/ObjectPermanence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is properly initiated into the the Fight Club. </p><p>"We could hear you screaming..." R trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut and disappearing into the darkness, "it was awful." He seemed much more shaken up than Enjolras had first thought. "It just kept going on... we didn't know what to do."</p><p>"There was nothing you could do." Enjolras stated firmly, "None of you could've helped me."</p><p>R shook his head, "But you were in so much pain." He heard R's bed creak, and a moment later he was kneeling next to the bars. "I wasn't there for you then. But I am now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Innocent And Young

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have gotten zero feed back on chapter one as of publishing this. But I really enjoy writing this so I think I'm going to continue. Seriously, comments are really appreciated. Even just typing one letter or word makes my day.

When Enjolras woke up to the sound of the buzzer like he had for the past three days he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before glancing over at R's cell. His dark hair poked out from underneath the blanket and his left hand, which still had some blood on the knuckles, hung off the bed. From what Enjolras had observed both R and another man named Bahorel were heavy sleepers. He smiled as R pulled the pillow over his ears, trying to block out the buzzer, "You know that won't work!" He called through the bars, and R threw his pillow in Enjolras's general direction as confirmation that he'd heard him.

"Get the fuck off your asses!" Javert's voice rang through the corridor, finally bringing R to his senses as he swung his legs over the bed and sat up. He still had the blanked wrapped around his shoulders when Joly unlocked the cell door. Dropping the blanket on the ground, he followed the others towards the training room. Enjolras followd cosley behind, wacthing carefully as R rubbed his lower back gingerly. "Get fucking moving! I don't have all fucking day ya' pussies!"

They all filed into the training room silently, and Javert announced that they'd do pair fights again and announced the matches. When Enjolras heard his name it was paired with Bahorel's. He nodded at his soon to be opponent, then watching Eponine beath the shitout of R for a while, before he punchd her in the breast.

 

-ooo-

Bahorel was much larger than him, but that didn't seem to matter when Enjolras had the other man's blood on the front of his tanktop. They moved slowly, anticipating the other's strike before they moved. Occasionally, one would lash out, only to have the other dodge it. Finally Enjolras faked a punch to Bahorel's right, but instead punched him directly in the face, blood running down his long nose. After taknig a punch to the stomach, Enjolras could feel the bruise forming on his abdomen.

Two punches to Enjolras's face later, blood was obscuring his vision, and making it harder for him to dodge punches. But he was smaller than Bahorel, and used that to his advantage, ducking and weaving around the other man. A jab to the left ribs, one to his chest, and finally a forceful elbow to his face. He stumbled back wards a few feet before Enjolras punched him again in the jaw, snapping his head back violently. He stood over the defeated man, looming and striking fear into his heart. Slowly, as Javert announced his victory, Enjolras walked back to join the others. 

He breathed deeply, inhaling the heavy smell of sweat and smoke, and then stood next to Combeferre and R. "You're like a fucking machine." The darkhaired man breathed in awe. Enjolras said nothing, but instead simply stared striaght ahead of him. Whenever he fought he became a differernt person, much more serious and intimidating. Enjolras was a charming young man, capably of being terrible.

R continued to look up at Enjolras until Javert yelled at him, "Fucking move you ass, or do you want Bossuet to kick it on the spot!?" He slowly tore his gaze from the golden haired boy, and trudged into the ring. Readying himself, he took his stance and swung a fist at Bossuet's head, connecting with his cheek almost immediatley. The other boy gasped for breath as R elbowed him sharply in the ribs, before being hit in the chest. The force of the impact made him stagger back a few steps before regaining his balance. Glancing up he saw Bossuet had a large bruise forming around one eye, and was stumbling around a bit. Seeing his opening R leaped towards the boy, and punched him as hard as he could under the jaw, making his head snap back violently, and blood pour from his nose. As Bossuet hit the cement floor, blood splatterad against R's chest and face, leaving small red droplets clinging to his jaw.

 

-ooo-

When Enjolras had finished his dinner of chicken and bread Javert had called him out of his cell. He followed obediently, not wanting Javert to use the whip, which was tied to his belt belt, as he'd seen him do earlier to Jehan. They wandered into the training room and down a hallway he'd never noticed before. "So, you're my best new fighter." Javert's gruff voice  broke the silence as they turned down a long corridor and stopped at a tall black door. "We've gotten a number of requests from fans after just one fight." He opened the door, revealing only a chair that resembled that of a barbers, a large black box on wheeles, and Joly sitting on a smaller folding chair.

Enjolras hesitated on entering the room, but when Javert placed his hand on the whip he'd sat down awkwardly in the larger chair and placed his arms on the arm rests. "And we can't just let you go wandering aroud without some sort of identification." Enjolras had sensed something odd was going on, but now he understood, he was getting his ID number that R had mentioned. Panic started to set in as Joly strapped his arms to the rests of the chair with large leather straps. Struggling against his bonds were futile and only served to rub this wrists raw. When Joly began to roll his tanktop up, exposing his right ribcage, Enjolras froze for a moment. "Don't be such a pussy about it." Javert muttered as Joly pulled a rather unsanitary tattooing needle out of the black box.

His heart hammered against his chest as ink was added, and the motor turned on. Enjolras thrashed wildly in the chair as the needle got closer to his skin. His wrists aching as the tried in vain to move away from Joly. When the needle hit his skin his side felt as if someone had stabbed him with a hot poker. His mind went blank and an animalistic scream escaped his lips as it began to move, marking him permanently as a part of Paradise.

The pain seemed like an endless ocean stretched out infront of him, and his cries echoed through the halls, reaching the others in their cells. Instantly they knew what was happening, and each remembered when it had happened to them.  Enjolras knew somewhere in his mind that eventually they would be done, and the pain would stop if he just sat still. But his body disobeyed every order he sent, and writhed and thrashed away from the needle. He continued to scream, and he knew the staps of pain were carving numbers into his side, making him one of them.

Enjolras was barley consience when the motor clicked off, and he wasn't sure when the straps had been removed. And he wasn't sure when he's tried to stand. And he wasn't sure when he'd blacked out.

 

-ooo-

When Enjolras came back to consience he was laying ontop of his messily made bed, staring at the celiling. A hot pain burned on his side, where the needle had marked him. The room was completly dark, and only the sound of Feuily's breathing disturbed the silence. The pain made it impossible to move, so all he could do was turn his head to the side. Gazing back at him through the darkness were a pair of deep blue eyes which blinked slowly. "R?" Enjolras mumbled softly at the figure, careful not to wake anyone.

There was a long pause, "Enj, you okay?" R's voice hesitant, but it was soft and comforting to Enjolras.

"It's not as bad as it was earlier." He responded, placing a finger where he knew it was. Pain shot through his body, and he pulled it away with a muffled shout. 

R blinked again, "It's going to hurt for a few days. Just try not to touch it, or lay down on it." Enjolras nodded despite the fact that the knew no one could see him. 

"It hurt so bad I just wanted to die." He admitted softly, ignoring the red flags his brain was waving at him. He knew that looking weak in front of anyone was the worst thing he could do, but he also knew he could trust R.

"We could hear you screaming..." R trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut and disappearing into the darkness, "it was awful." He seemed much more shaken up than Enjolras had first thought. "It just kept going on... we didn't know what to do."

"There was nothing you could do." Enjolras stated firmly, "None of you could've helped me."

R shook his head, "But you were in so much pain." He heard R's bed creak, and a moment later he was kneeling next to the bars. "I wasn't there for you then. But I am now." A hand touched his face through the bars, scratching against the stuble on his jaw. Enjolras tried to turn his head away but R's hand held it firmly, and then it was pulling his face closer to the bars. He could feel R's breath on his face, and he knew their faces were only inches apart deapite only seeing his eyes. "Will you permit it?" R whispered softly before pressing his lips against Enjolras's, his head bumping lightly against the bars.

R tasted vaguley of caramel and whiskey-which was odd because they didn't get sweets-as Enjolras parted his lips, allowing R to slip his tongue inside his mouth. He put his arm through the bars, and threaded them into R's mop of black curls, pulling him closer. "R..." He breathed into the other boy's mouth as the hand on his jaw slipped to his neck.

R shook his head the slightest bit without breaking the kiss, "Don't call me that. My name's Grantaire." His other hand moved through the bars, pulling Enjolras closer, his head hitting the bars.

"Grantaire..." Enjolras gripped Grantaire's shirt with his other hand, as the darkhaired boy broke the kiss. He looked at him with confusion, "Why did you stop?"

Grantaire looked towards the floor, "I'm corrupting you. You deserve better than me. And I'm really drunk and..." He trailed off, retracting his arms, and pushing Enjolras off of him, "I'm sorry." He stood up and quickly strode to his bed before Enjolras could say anything, and the tell tale sound of his creaking matress told him that the conversation was over.

Enjolras laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, savouring the faint taste of Grantaire on his lips. He didn't fully understand his actions, and wasn't sure if R did either. But he did know that something had changed between them, and nothing was going to be the same. Whether or not that was a good thing, he couldn't be sure.

 

-ooo-

When Enjolras woke up to the buzzer the taste of caramel and whiskey was still fresh on his lips. His side still hurt, but not as badly and he was able to sit up properly. Looking around he discovered that everyone else was still asleep in theire beds. Joly was leaning against the wall, apparently resting. "Joly!" He whispered loudly, rousing the boy. "Can I get a shower?" Joly nodded, and unlocked the cell.

"Hey," Enjolras felt the man's hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry. I really am. But I really need this job. I don't enjoy it, I promise." Enjolras shrugged off the hand, and walked silently to the shower, leaving the boy standing in the hall staring at his feet. He had no need for the boys appologies, what was done was done. He had no sympathy for Joly who had chosen this life, and he never would.

Enjolras stripped quickly, not daring to look at his side, and entered the shower. The hot water hit his face, and instantly made him feel alive, rinsing off all of the sweat and grime from the last few days. He threw his head back, rinsing his golden locks and closing his eyes. A sigh escaped his lips as a pair of hands other than his own tangled into his wet hair. A moment later he jumped away, and saw Grantaire standing beside him, completly naked. "I...um..d-didn't see you. S-sorry." He stammered as the darkhaired boy smiled broadly, his inky hair falling in his eyes.

"Well aren't you just a hot mess." He chuckled, grapping his sides, throwing his head back. Enjolras caught sight of the tattoo on Grantaire side, and was instantly reminded of the one that he now had.

"So, you think I'm attractive." Enjolras asked completly seriously. Grantaire ceased his laughter and looked back with a serious gaze.

"I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. You're like Apolo himself." Suddenly the shower is a lot steamier, there isn't enough room one person, let alone two, Grantaire is a lot closer and then they're kissing. It's open mouthed and sweet as Enjolras runs his hands over R's chest. "Apolo." Enjolras decides it's much better than kissing through cell bars and he likes this. The taste of caramel was still there, but the whiskey was even stronger than it had been the night before.

"You're drunk." He whispered into the darkhaired boy's mouth, who grinned in return.

"Extremley."

Grantaire cradled Enjolras to his chest as the water pourd over them, slowly turning cold. A hand trailed down his side, stopping at the numbers carved into his side, "Now we match." Grantaire whispered,  "Five. Five. Eight. Nine." He read them aloud as he traced each number with his finger.

Neither of them noticed Eponine walk in, until she coughed loudly. Enjolras quickly jumped away from Grantaire, trying to hastily cover his naked body. The darkhaired boy just smiled broadly and waved, "Hey Ep'! Anything new with you?" He was clearly intoxicated, and Enjolras blushed scarlet red.

"Not really. You two seem to be enjoying yourselves." She gestured to them, a smirk plastered onto her face.

Enjolras was turning and even deeper shade of red, and in a flustered state exclaimed, "He kissed me!" He pointed accusingly at R who simply stared back at him.

"I'm drunk." Grantaire raised his hand, the shower still pouring cold water over them.

Eponine chuckled, "That doesn't count as an excuse, R. You're almost always drunk!" She folded her arms, clinging to a towel. "Have fun, 'kay?" She tossed her towel at Enjolras, who barley caught it, before she strode out of the shower room.

They stood in the shower for a moment before Grantiaire's laugh interrupted the silence. "What are you laughing at?" Enjolras punched him in the arm, annoyed at his childlike behaviour.

"God you're hot when you're flustered." R slicked his wet hair back away from his face and blue eyes. He took a sttep towards Enjolras, who placed his his hand on R's chest, holding him back.

"You're drunk." He wrapped the towel around his waist, and exited the shower, leaving Grantaire grinning drunkenly in the cold shower.

 "You'll see. You'll see." He muttered softly, watching the golden haired god walk down the hallway. 

 


End file.
